


The Car

by 8hephaestion8



Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017), Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF, Call Me by Your Name - André Aciman
Genre: Boyfriends, Inspired by Call Me By Your Name, Kissing, M/M, Promo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-16 04:50:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18087761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/8hephaestion8/pseuds/8hephaestion8
Summary: Timmy and Armie are being driven to an event.This is fiction.





	The Car

 

Armie and Timmy are sitting in the back of a car, Nicole is sitting in the front seat. The boys have been giggling and chatting quietly, some of the conversation is about Crema, some about the promo.  They appear to be in cahoots, when they are together the rest of the world is shut out, people talk to them but cannot join in their conversation.  They are as one.

Nicole has already given them the schedule for the day, they give it cursory attention and push the papers down into the pockets of the car doors, they know they don’t have to learn the schedule, Nicole is on hand she will keep them on target.  Evelyn is not there, so they are to a certain extent free, it shows in their behaviour.

Armie puts his hand on Timmy’s knee, Timmy looks at him and tells him inaudibly to get his phone out.  Timmy texts Armie.

> Don’t

< Nobody can see

> The last time you did this to me, I was trash, play fair

< Nobody noticed, they enjoyed that interview, everyone thought you were cute

> Armie take your hand off me

< It’s my way of showing affection Baby

> I know, but I can’t cope, you know the effect you have on me

Timmy spoke warningly and quietly. ‘Armie’

By this time Armie’s hand had delved between Tim’s thighs, his fingers were circling the soft flesh just below the Chalagoods, his gentle stroking was beginning to have effect.  Tim began to bite his lip, he had to stop himself from making a sound.  He swallowed hard and removed Armie’s hand.

You’re very quiet…What the matter?  Everything OK back there?

Armie replied, ‘We’re fine, in fact we’re just having a private moment.’

Nicole laughed, ‘What does that mean?  You are in an open car.’

Armie waggled his eyebrow – Nicole caught sight of this in the rear- view mirror, she knew Armie.

‘What are you doing?’

‘Nothing.’

‘You better mean nothing, after that fiasco last week, leave him alone.’

Now everyone knew what was going on.  The driver shrunk down in his seat, he could see them in the rear-view mirror he couldn’t see below their neck, but he could read body language and he knew something was going on.  At least they hadn’t started a full make out session, he’d had that before and worse, he’d had to throw out one famous actor for actually trying to have sex in his car. He didn’t need the mess.   He would have had to take it out of service for the evening and that was money.

Nicole’s words had the opposite effect on Armie, no-fucks Armie came out.  He bent over and kissed Timmy, who kissed him back. 

Nicole was now terrified.

Timmy put his hand on Armie, his smaller hand looked delicate against his thicc thigh, Armie put his larger hand over Tim’s and moved it onto his dick. Timmy squeezed him, Armie moaned gently, discernibly and unmistakably aroused.

Nicole was between a rock and a hard place.  She knew if she said anything more, the boys were liable to behave worse, but she couldn’t leave it, if anything did happen in the interviews, Evelyn would not be kind, she would hold Nicole responsible and not the boys.  She tried again.

‘You have to appear in front of cameras, there will be paps watching you come out of the car.  What do you think you are playing at?’

Armie nuzzled Tim and whispered in his ear.

‘Squeeze it baby’

Tim stared hard into the mirror, defiant…and carried on squeezing.

Armie moved his leg and helped his dick move into a more comfortable position.  It was semi-hard, the trouser was beginning to tighten.

‘Harder baby.’

Timmy moved his hand to the crown, used two fingers and his thumb to harden Armie’s dick.  The outline was beginning to bulge.  Armie put on his sunglasses.

‘That’s enough.’

The driver pulled up and stopped – celebrities were unruly and unpredictable it was good money but boy he was glad he wasn’t around them all the time. Nicole got out first to see which photographers were there, Armie got out on the left, he lead the group and Timmy followed on the other side.

They were papped.  Nicole called Evelyn to be on safe side. Armie’s face is well, nothing to see here, his shirt looks unkempt, he is the Daddy, everything about him is tight. Timmy seems more concerned with what has been left in the car. The Chalagoods are on fire. He looks disinterested.

Armie’s ‘state’ is noted by all who see him and who see the pap picture.  He gives no fucks...


End file.
